


Сказка о русалке

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drama, F/M, Folklore, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Чего только люди не говорят о русалках.
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie/Woodes Rogers
Kudos: 2





	Сказка о русалке

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2020 для команды Америк. Бета sevasta.

У русалок хвосты вместо ног, а волосы длинные и зеленые — цвета водорослей и тяжелых морских валов, перекатывающихся под днищем корабля. Так рассказывали, выпивши, бывалые моряки. Глупые пьяные байки, всегда считал Вудс. Алкоголь заставляет людей говорить и делать безумные вещи. Чаще говорить, но и этого достаточно.

Элинор Гатри во время того первого разговора в капитанской каюте на «Делисии» он предлагает чай. Настоящий, из Индии, не какую-то смесь травок, собранную на ближайшем пустыре, которую порой подают в тавернах под видом этого напитка. Говорят, по чаинкам, оставшимся на дне чашки, можно прочитать свое будущее. Приметы — они для глупцов. Его интересуют факты. Логические связи между предметами. Аргументы мисс Гатри, когда он дает себя уговорить — не отсылать её в Лондон, несмотря на ложь — кажутся вполне здравыми.Свежевымытые, еще, кажется, чуть влажные, волосы Элинор ложатся золотистыми прядями чуть ниже плеч. В этом зеленом платье, в тусклом свете пасмурного дня, льющегося в окна каюты, она кажется по-русалочьи бледной, но хвоста у неё точно нет.

«А может эта девка Гатри, которую притащил с собой губернатор, и не человек вовсе, — шепчутся моряки. — Нечисть какая, поди, может русалка — они мастерицы головы дурить своим пением». «Да нет, русалки — они в воде живут, — перебивает выдумщиков товарищ. — А эта вон на своих двоих ходит». «А ты видел, что у неё под юбкой-то? — гогочет другой в ответ. — В Нассау-то воды полно. Может её выловили там, да и в Лондон — а губернатор тут как тут».

— Про тебя уже чего только не говорят в городе, — вид у Макс привычно озабоченный.  
— Что на этот раз? — холодно спрашивает Элинор. Она не подает вида, как её беспокоят эти разговоры, только усилившиеся после казни Вейна.  
— Шепчутся, будто ты не то колдунья, не то русалка.  
— Только сейчас додумались?  
Она знала, как в воду глядела: стоит им оказаться в Нассау, ей тут же припомнят все старое. Это Вудс готов дать ей второй шанс — и второй, и третий, бог знает зачем, но рядом с ним ей и самой хочется верить — в этом есть смысл. А для местных она всегда будет сучкой Гатри.

У русалок кинжально-острые зубы за нежными губами и острые когти, которыми они полосуют кожу жертв, заслушавшихся пением морских дев и потерявших бдительность. Русалочья хватка крепка — как ни бейся, не вырвешься из неё. Они утаскивают свою добычу на глубину — в темное русалочье царство, куда не проникает ни один солнечный луч.

У них заканчиваются деньги, заканчивается порох. Они выиграли битву, но проигрывают войну. Истерзанный восстанием остров не сможет дать ему столько денег, чтобы удовлетворить партнеров по бизнесу. Не смог бы и при благоприятном раскладе. А с тех пор как Сара в отместку за развод натравила на него свою родню, дела стали совсем плохи. Кредиторы изменили график выплат, и порой Вудс почти ощущает, как петля из долгов затягивается у него на шее. Если повезет, ему выделят в Маршалси неплохую камеру: не слишком тесную, не слишком темную. Возможно, там даже будут неплохо кормить. Только он не для того столько работал, чтобы позволить вот так упечь себя в долговую яму. У него большие планы на Нассау — это место могло бы стать жемчужиной среди английских колоний, надо только разобраться с чертовыми бунтовщиками, выплатить долги. Столько всего надо сделать здесь — он просто не может так легко сдаться. А еще...  
Элинор с тихим стуком закрывает дверь их комнат. Теперь они одни — ни прислуги, ни солдат, ни этой Макс, которая, кажется, считает себя самой умной на острове. Элинор к ней отчего-то привязана. Может оттого, что обе — женщины, познавшие вкус власти.  
«Какая же она уставшая в последнее время», — думает он, глядя на жену. Будь неладен Тич с его местью — будь он просто союзником Флинта, насколько было бы проще. Союзники на войне непостоянны, у них происходят ссоры, меняются планы, их, наконец, можно купить. Но у Тича к Элинор личный счет — он не простил ей казнь Вейна, и покуда чертов пират жив — не будет им покоя.  
Тускло-зеленый атлас платья Элинор отливает как русалочий хвост, но на морскую деву она — уставшая, и такая знакомая до последнего пятнышка на коже, такая родная — совсем не похожа.


End file.
